The present invention relates generally to interferometers, and more particularly, to a two dimensional interferometer array for use with radar warning receivers requiring accurate angle of arrival data for targeting.
Certain electronic warfare systems require accurate angle of arrival data to precisely locate emitters for targeting purposes using vertical or horizontal triangulation. Emitter pulse tracking under restrictive jammer lookthrough constraints also requires accurate angle of arrival data. Previously, two dimensional interferometer arrays developed by the assignee of the present invention required five antenna elements and receiver channels to simultaneously determine accurate azimuth and elevation angle of arrival data. For example, fielded electronic support measures (ESM) systems use five antennas and five receiver channels to provide simultaneous azimuth and elevation angle of arrival data. Adding a fifth channel to an AN/ALR-67V(3) ASR radar warming receiver manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, for example, would be very costly.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a two dimensional interferometer array for use with radar warning receivers that generates accurate angle of arrival data using only four antennas and four receiver channels.